In February 2005, Joe Lopez, a businessman from Florida, filed a suit against Bank of America after unknown hackers stole $90,000 from his Bank of America account. The money had been transferred to Latvia.
An investigation showed that Mr. Lopez's computer was infected with a malicious program, “Backdoor Coreflood”, which records every keystroke and sends this information to malicious users via the Internet. This is how the hackers got hold of Joe Lopez's user name and password, since Mr. Lopez often used the Internet to manage his Bank of America account. Joe Lopez's losses were caused by a combination of overall carelessness and an ordinary keylogging program.
The term ‘keylogger’ itself is neutral, and the word describes the program's function. Most sources define a keylogger as a software program designed to secretly monitor and log all keystrokes.
Legitimate programs may have a keylogging function which can be used to call certain program functions using “hotkeys,” or to toggle between keyboard layouts (e.g. Keyboard Ninja). There is a lot of legitimate software which is designed to allow administrators to track what employees do throughout the day, or to allow users to track the activity of third parties on their computers. The ethical boundary, however, between justified monitoring and espionage is a fine line. Legitimate software is often used deliberately to steal confidential user information such as passwords.
Moreover, the justifications listed above are more subjective than objective; the situations can all be resolved using other methods. Additionally, any legitimate keylogging program can still be used with malicious or criminal intent. Today, keyloggers are mainly used to steal user data relating to various online payment systems, and virus writers are constantly writing new keylogger Trojans for this very purpose.
Furthermore, many keyloggers hide themselves in the system (i.e. they have rootkit functionality), which makes them fully-fledged Trojan programs. As such programs are extensively used by cyber criminals, detecting them is a priority for antivirus companies.
In the field of computer security, phishing is the criminally fraudulent process of attempting to acquire sensitive information such as usernames, passwords and credit card details by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. Communications purporting to be from popular social web sites, auction sites, online payment processors or IT Administrators are commonly used to lure the unsuspecting public. Phishing is typically carried out by e-mail or instant messaging, and it often directs users to enter details at a fake website whose look and feel are almost identical to the legitimate one. Even when using server authentication, it may require tremendous skill to detect that the website is fake. Phishing is an example of social engineering techniques used to fool users, and exploits the poor usability of current web security technologies. Attempts to deal with the growing number of reported phishing incidents include legislation, user training, public awareness, and technical security measures.